The purpose of this Core is to enhance communication between the Center and the populations it exists to serves. This will be accomplished through submission of research results to peer reviewed journals; presentations at the Center?s summer institutes and national scientific meetings; sharing results with community agencies and organizations; and linking pilot study outcomes with local, state, and national policy opportunities. The plan for developing this Core is appropriate and the activities and mechanisms proposed to address the needs of this area are adequate. This area of emphasis will contribute substantially to the success of the proposed program.